1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment used to remove installed dowel pins and, more specifically, to a specialized dental drill attachment that facilitates the removal of installed dental dowel pins and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common procedure used in reaction to the deterioration of one's teeth is the implantation of tooth-like dental caps. Typically, this procedure involves grinding off the decayed portion of the affected tooth, leaving the root and, perhaps, a small portion of the tooth structure above the gum line in tact and secured within the jaw tissue and bone. A small hole is then drilled vertically, near the center of the remaining portion of the tooth, and a dental dowel pin is placed therein. Secured in the hole by a special dental compound, the dowel pin provides a means by which the dental cap can be attached and secured to the remaining tooth structure.
Occasionally, dental dowel pins can break due to accidents or excessive wear. When this occurs, the common practice is to drill a new hole, near the broken dowel pin, and implant a new one. However, this practice, depending upon the situation, is not always convenient and can sometimes lead to complications. For example, repetitive dowel pin drilling can jeopardize the structural integrity of the remaining tooth portion and may lead to failure, requiring the removal of the entire root. Furthermore, depending upon the tooth size and the extent of the original tooth decay, the amount of original tooth matter available may not be sufficient to accommodate a second hole. Accordingly, the need has arisen for a solution to the aforementioned problems that will provide an effective means by which worn or broken dental dowel pins can be removed from a patient's tooth so that a replacement dowel pin can be installed in the original hole.
In the ancillary art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,081, issued in the name of Williams, discloses a dental dowel pin removal device. This device, however, is intended for use in removing the dental dowel pins from a dental cast or a set of dentures, making it inapplicable in the present situation. Furthermore, this device consists of a frame of a size capable of accommodating an entire set of dentures, thereby prohibiting adaptation for purposes similar to that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,822, issued in the name of Blechner and U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,032, issued in the name of Kestler, disclose devices used to to set dental dowel pins in dentures and the like. However, these devices do not contemplate the removal of the dowel pins nor are they of a size appropriate for use within the oral cavity, thus they are neither appropriate nor applicable in the present situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,948, issued in the name of Maier, discloses a minimum clearance dowel extraction tool for use in the removal of metal dowel pins used in the mechanical arts. The device includes a threaded dowel-pulling pin that is bored into the dowel pin itself, anchoring it therein, and thereby allowing for the removal of the dowel by drawing upon the dowel-pulling pin. The Maier disclosure does not anticipate any dental dowel pin applications. Furthermore, it is apparent based upon the design that this device is affective only with dowel pins of some minimum or threshold diameter that is obviously larger than that of conventional dental dowels currently being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,806, issued in the name of Elledge, discloses a design for a dental dowel pin. However, the disclosure does not anticipate any removal means and the dowel pin is intended primarily for use in dentures and the like.
A search of the previous art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an effective means by which worn or broken dental dowel pins can be removed from a patient's tooth.